Unwanted Surprise
by IloveHarryPotter17
Summary: Emily tries to find Casey for some help, but gets an unwanted surprise. Dasey.
1. I

**A/N**: This is my first Life with Derek fic, although I'm not new to fanfiction, I've written a couple other HP ones. But I hope you like this one :)

* * *

Emily knocked on the door. When no one ansnwered, she knocked again.

Still no answer.

She tried the doorknob and it wasn't locked. She twisted it and let herself in. It wasn't the first time she had done it. Being Saturday, Lizzie and Edwin had some kind of practice and Marti probably was with Nora or George watching one of them. Casey had been upstairs in her room with her stereo blasting, unable to hear the door. Ever since then, she had been allowed into their house if the door was unlocked. If it was locked there was no one home and there was no use going inside.

She scanned the living room, Casey wasn't there. Emily shifted the backpack that held her biology homework from one shoulder to the other. She didn't understand it and she was hoping that Casey would help her with it.

Since there were no sounds coming from the kitchen, Emily walked up the steps. Her stomach did a little flip-flop as she let her mind imagine Derek being the only one home. Him sweeping her into his bedroom and kissing her. A little smile played on her lips as she imagined this. Derek had always been her crush. He had always been perfect in her eyes. Even though she tried going out with Derek and it didn't work, she convinced herself that this had just been a fluke. If he would give her another try then he would see that they really were meant to be together. She pushed her thoughts of Derek out of her head as she passed his room and stopped at Casey's door.

Her door was open a crack and Emily could hear something moving inside. She pushed the door open, just enough so she could look inside. She peeked around the door so she could see inside.

Emily's eyes went wide at the sight before her.

Casey and Derek were kissing-no making out- on her bed. Casey was running her fingers through Derek's hair and Derek had his hand up her shirt. He had her pinned down on the bed, only an inch between thier bodies.

Emily stepped backwards and as she did her bookbag slid from her shoulder down her arm. She bent down to stop it from hitting the floor, but as she did, she banged her forehead on the doorknob. The door swung open from the impact and Emily snapped upward, holding her forehead in one hand and letting her backpack hit the floor.

She looked at Casey and Derek. They were both looking at her with shock written across thier faces. They had moved apart too, as if she hadn't seen him practially lying on top of her.

"I-I...I have to go," Emily stammered as she stepped backwards. Her foot hit her backpack and she grabbed it, hauling it onto her shoudler. She raced down the steps as fast as she could and out their front door. She ran to her house, opened the door, and dashed into her room. She could hear her mother calling her name asking if she was alright. Emily quickly closed her door and let her bookbag fall to the floor. She crossed her room and sunk down on her bed. Derek and Casey. Casey and Derek. Together.

She squeezed her eyes. She saw them making out. She opened them, but the image wouldn't disappear. Why were they doing that? They were practically brother and sister. Emily was supposed to be with Derek! Not her best friend and his step-sister. She shook her head, her curls bouncing off of her face. This had to be a bad dream. They fought all the time. He barely acknowledged her in school. She resented him. Derek and Casey couldn't actually be together.

* * *

**A/N**: Should I continute? I'm not sure if this should just be left where it is or not. Let me know what you think.

(And do you like Emily's POV? I always like to spice things up a bit and I haven't read one from hers yet.)


	2. II

**A/N:** I was so overwhelmed by all of the reviews saying that I should continue the story. And so I did...

* * *

Her heart skipped a beat at a loud sound coming from her right. She turned her head to see her door open and Emily quickly standing upright, holding her forehead. Casey's mouth opened slighly in surprise.

"I-I...I have to go," Emily stammered. She stepped backwards, grabbed her backpack, and fled. Casey heard her footstep fade away as she ran down the hallway.

Casey quickly pushed Derek off of her and she sat upright. Her heart started beating faster. Emily had seen them. "Oh no, Emily saw."

Derek looked back at her with wide eyes. "Do you think she'll say anything?"

Casey shook her head, "I don't know. What do we do?"

"I don't know," Derek replied.

Casey groaned, "Derek, this is horrible! She'll probably tell the whole school!"

"It'll be okay," Derek tried to reassure her, but his voice gave away his uncertainness in his statement.

She pulled on the hem of her shirt and ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it out. "I'm going to go talk to her," she decided as she pushed herself off of her bed.

"And what are you going to say? 'I'm sorry you caught me making out with my step-brother, please don't tell'? Casey, that's not going to work, it's Emily. No offense, but she's not exactly the most trustworthy person," Derek told her.

"I know, but I have to try at least," Casey said.

"Good luck," Derek said half-heartedly as he flopped back onto her bed.

Casey rolled her eyes but she couldn't stop the little smile that formed on her lips. She closed her bedroom door behind her as she left her room and walked to Emily's house. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the phone. She hoped it wouldn't be Emily because she would probably slam it in her face.

She took a deep breath when the door started to open...and let it out once she saw Emily's mom smiling back at her.

"Hello Casey," Mrs. Davis greeted her.

"Hello Mrs. Davis, can I see Emily?" Casey smiled.

"Of course," Mrs. Davis said and moved aside as Casey stepped inside. "Just go on up," Mrs. Davis told her.

"Thanks," Casey said and walked up the steps. As she reached the top of the steps her footsteps slowed. She was not looking forward to seeing her best friend. She had no idea what she would say to her or how Emily would react.

She reached Emily's door all to soon it seemed. She tenativly raised her hand and knocked softly on Emily's door.

"Come in," she heard Emily say from the other side of the white door.

Casey opened the door as Emily spun around in her seat to look at who was at her door. "Hi," Casey said timidly when she saw Emily's face turn dark. "Can I talk to you?"

After a moment Emily nodded. Casey quickly walked to Emily's bed, not wanting her to change her mind and send her away. She sat down on the edge of the blue-covered bed.

Emily swung her chair back around so she faced her desk again. She picked up her pencil and stared at the sheet in front of her once again.

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Casey mentally scolded herself for coming over with nothing prepared. She debated leaving, but decided against it. If she was going to talk to Emily about this it might as well be now.

"Emily?" Casey cautioned. Emily looked up from her paper. "Emily, I'm sorry. I-I know you like him, but I can't do anything about it. I like him and he likes me."

Emily shot her a look of anger and turned back to her homework. Casey started to grow impatient with Emily. "Look Emily, I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what you want me to do. I can't just stop," Casey said angrily. "And you can't tell anyone, okay? Please don't. Who knows what would happen if they found out. Look how you reacted. I don't want that, I just want everything to be normal, I wish he wasn't my step-brother. I know it's weird for you. Can you just talk to me?"

Casey bit the inside of her cheek as she waited for Emily's response. In her mind she begged Emily to try and understand and to promise not to say anything. She didn't want to be held responsible for her actions if Emily refused to keep their secret.

Emily turned to face Casey once again and simply asked, "Do you love him?"

* * *

**A/N:**Hope you liked it. And if you take the time to review I'd really appreciate it. 


	3. III

**A/N:** I know you probably all hate Emily right about now, but think of how you would feel if you were in her position.

Oh, and the chapters aren't getting any longer. I decide when I feel they should end and they're usually sorta short. That's just the way that I roll.

* * *

"Emily?" Casey cautioned. Emily looked up from her paper, not really caring what Casey had to say right now. "Emily, I'm sorry. I-I know you like him, but I can't do anything about it. I like him and he likes me." 

Emily snorted in her head. _Right, of course he likes you. That's why evertime I see you together you're always fighting. _She turned back to her homework.

"Look Emily, I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what you want me to do. I can't just stop," Casey said angrily. _Yes you can Casey. It's not that hard. I had to stop with him when he dumped me. It's possible. _

"And you can't tell anyone, okay? Please don't. Who knows what would happen if they found out." _They'd freak out._ "Look how you reacted." _I think I handled it quite well for seeing my best friend making out with my crush. _"I don't want that, I just want everything to be normal, I wish he wasn't my step-brother." _But he __**is**__ your step-brother and it __**isn't**__ normal._ "I know it's weird for you. Can you just talk to me?"

_Talk to you? Casey, you basically just betrayed me. Just think of all the times I was talking to you about him and you made me shut up when you were thinking the exact same thing! This isn't fair Casey. I hate you for it, but you're my best friend._

"Do you love him?" She blurted out. She cringed when she realized what she had just said.

Casey looked shell-shocked for a moment but quickly regained her composure, although she didn't reply right away. "I'm not in love with him," she said softly. "But I am falling in love with him." Casey stared at Emily's wall with a dreamy look on her face. "He's so sweet and he's just perfect."

"Your parents don't know?" Emily inquired.

"No," Casey replied instantly. "They can't. Please Emily, don't tell anyone," she begged her. Casey's eyes were wide and her forehead was wrinkled.

"I won't tell anyone," Emily promised. Casey was her best friend and she knew they would be in some sort of trouble and Casey hated being in trouble. "Does anyone else know?"

Casey shook her head, "No, you're the only one."

"How long have you two been together?" Emily wondered.

Casey tilted her head and looked up at the ceiling, "It's been about two months now I would say..."

"Two months?" Emily asked her incedulousdly. "That's got to be some sort of record for Derek," she laughed. She quickly looked to Casey to see her reaction, Emily hoped she didn't take it the wrong way.

But Casey had a smile on her face and was laughing too, "I know. He can't keep any girl but his step-sister."

Emily's curiosity was sparked and she wanted to know more about the new couple. "How long have you liked him?"

"Oh I don't know. I think I've always been attracted to him-"

"Who isn't," Emily injected.

"-Yeah true, but I just didn't do anything about it because he is my step-brother. But lately I just find myself attracted to everything about him, not just his looks."

Emily nodded. There was a question that was itching to get out. She knew Casey was shy and had waited until Sam asked her out, so how did she let Derek know that she liked him? Or did Derek initiate their relationship? Emily bit her tongue, but decided that she wanted to know. "How did you two get together?"

Casey's smile grew as she regained that dreamy-look that meant she was reliving a memory in her mind.


	4. IV

"How did you two get together?" Emily asked her.

Casey knew the grin on her face was spreading. She knew that Emily might not believe her, it was a crazy story but she felt like she needed to tell someone. "Well, do you remember Austin?"

"Austin?" Emily replied with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, apparently he moved away a year or two before I moved here..." Casey said.

"Oh yeah!" Emiy exclaimed. "I remember him."

"Well, apparently he and Derek still keep in touch and he was throwing this big party and he wanted Derek to come," Casey explained. "Mom and George wouldn't let him go unless I went along too because of how far it was. I know he contemplated not going, but I guess he decided seeing Austin was worth having me tag along. It was an okay party, I guess, but they were doing this strange thing. You wrote down your name and your crush's name and put it in a box. Austin's older sister then went through it to see who chose each other. If you and your crush picked each otehr, they would put you in a room together. I think it was more for the other kids who were there and knew each other. Austin took Derek off to meet some of his new friends and I was forced to write mine down, but since I really didn't know anyone, I wrote down Derek's name. And no one knew that we were step-siblings."

"And because you liked him?" Emily interrupted.

Casey could feel the heat rising in her face. Of course she liked him then. She sort of liked the way the girls eyed her enviously when they walked into the party together, thinking that they were dating. At the party, she figured that she had nothing to loose, and she could simply blame it on someone else if he somehow found out about it. "Of course," she answered Emily.

"So you and Derek put down each other's names and got put into a room together?"

Casey nodded. She had been so nervous when Austin's sister basically shoved her into a dimly lit room. There was only one light at the other side of the room coming from a lamp with Derek beside it. She remembered her heart skipping a few beats and praying that it wasn't just some cruel trick. But it had been real.

"And you've been together ever since?"

She couldn't repress her smile, although she tried for Emily's sake. She always felt like a giddy little girl when she thought of him. "Yeah, we have."

"Well then, I guess I should say congratulations?" Emily smiled at her unsurely.

"Thanks," Casey replied.

Emily nodded and grinned back at her.

Casey couldn't wait to get back to Derek, but she couldn't just abandon Emily. She didn't know what else to say so she traced the outline of a flower on Emily's comfortor, thinking of Derek.

"I have some homework to do yet so, if you don't mind..." Emily said as she motioned to the door, seeming to know what Casey was thinking.

At that moment Casey was truly grateful to have Emily as her friend. She knew she wanted to spend time with Derek while no one else was home. She stood up, gave Emiy a quick hug and almost skipped out of her room. She was so relieved that Emily had understood and had taken it so well.

But she couldn't wait to get back to Derek.

fin

(thanks everyone for reading!)


End file.
